Modern computing environments can be very complex, involving many different computer systems and devices interconnected by various subnets, virtual networks, and gateways. As the size and complexity of a computing environment increases, management of the network can become increasingly difficult. In order to aid network administrators, a variety of tools have been created that harvest network information and then present the information to the network administrator. Some tools provide a text output describing connection performance, address resolution information, or name resolution parameters. Other tools produce graphical output showing various representations of network topology. For large networks, the amount of information presented in any interface can quickly become overwhelming, making it difficult for an administrator to discern important data and connections from the jumbled display. Providing an interface that is able to organize and clearly display large amounts of networking information is an important problem.